mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lаpis Lazuli/My Favorite Things in the Fandom
So, I wanted to make this part of my profile, but as I continued, I realized just how out of hand my profile would get. Then I realized this would be a better topic for a blog anyway. So, without further ado, watch as I ramble about everything I love in this fandom. The Artists Tsitra360 - Tsitra's style is as breathtaking as it is instantly recognizable. Every color in every work of his completely bursts out. I've got his t-shirt in my drawer and his poster waiting to be put up on my wall. Probably my favorite brony artist. Drawponies - He has a way of making everypony look so much cuter. His hand-drawn pictures are wonderful and a good amount of his works have this inherent, lovable silliness. I've got two of his posters in my room alongside Tsitra's. John Joseco - Oh my god, this guy is funny. I follow him on both Tumblr and deviantART just because I can't get enough of him. He's got a very nice, simple, smooth style that, in a way, set my standard for every other brony artist. Shepherd - My go-to artist for humanized and anthro ponies. He does an amazing job at presenting each pony in an interesting way in each stage of the pony-to-human change in his anthro charts, and is one of the few artists I've seen do good artwork of ponies, anthro ponies, and humans. Atryl - Probably the most diverse artist I've seen in the fandom in terms of art style. This guy can basically do anything you ask him to if it’s related to ponies. A lot of his works have this quaint vibe that I frankly can’t enough of. Latecustomer - Does some very nice, cartoonish artwork, oftentimes depicting little slice-of-life moments in the ponies’ lives. I’ve used his works for avatars on quite a few occasions. The Fanfics Fallout: Equestria - I just recently finished Fallout: Equestria after nearly two months of reading, and I must say, Kkat really knows what they’re doing. There are quite a few hilarious lines throughout the story that can almost make you forget how serious the overall current situation really is. One of my favorite things about this story is the way one watches Kkat grow as a writer throughout the story. Small typos and confusing sentences are scattered about the opening half of the story, but by the end, it’s a solidly-written, respectable piece of work. If you like action-adventure, I recommend this. This Story is Brought to You by Taco Bell - Trust me on this. If you’ve got ten to fifteen minutes to waste, this is a great way to waste it. This story is just so full of hilarious “wat” it’s hard to describe. Reading this story to my friends has become a hobby. A bit poorly-written, but oh-so worth it. White Box - This is the first really “sad” fanfiction I ever read. In a very non-traditional setting for a fanfiction and with a generally introverted protagonist, it’s a strange read to start. However, by the middle of this tragedy fic, I was hooked - by the end, I was in tears. A very well-executed story overall. Contains a bit of sensitive content at the end. The Party Hasn't Ended - A lot of times, I’ll get asked what my favorite shipping is. It’s PinkieDash. And then they ask why. Because The Party Hasn’t Ended, that’s why. I learned about this classic from a Poni1Kenobi song and proceeded to read the whole thing in a single day. The fairly poor characterization of Rarity and the complete single-mindedness of Derpy along with the semi-constant show references are so worth it given everything else in the story. It felt a bit like an episode of the show, a quality that I really value about it. Pinkie is unusually sad for a good portion of this story, and considering how little that happens in the show, it’s pulled off very well. A must-read. Scale - This story is pure adventure. No dialogue, no side-story, just Daring Do and her journey. Mystery surrounds the entire story - I kept guessing at the meanings of quite a few things. Shortskirtsandexplosions is a phenomenal author renowned on FIMFiction, and this was my introduction. It didn’t disappoint for a second. The Musicians Aviators - Oh gosh, Aviators. That voice. It’s like fine chocolate. His songs tend to have this amazing, crystalline texture - the sound quality is probably the best I’ve heard in the fandom. “One Last Letter” was my first song in the fandom and I own four of his albums. Probably my favorite brony musician, overall. Eurobeat Brony/Odyssey Eurobeat - The one who started it all. This guy’s awesome, and his music stands out from not just any brony artist I’ve heard, but probably any other musician. His songs jump out at me with such an unparalleled level of pure energy that I can’t help but rock my head to the beat. Alex S. - The first electronic musician I really sat down and listened to. It’s a shame he’s not with the fandom anymore - he was one of the best electronic artists we had. Back at BronyCon, every last drop got the crowd bouncing. He had a knack for vocal sampling and an amazing use of melody, something I can’t find easily with other artists of his type. Feather - Again, that voice. Mmm. Feather’s probably my favorite female artist in the fandom. Her voice is just as adorable in person as it is in every song that’s lucky enough to have her in it. A song like “Mad Mares” or “The Hardest Thing” is just what I need in a stressful day to keep calm. Silva Hound - His performance at BronyCon totally shocked me. I was never really into electronic music until I became a brony, and even then I was a bit hesitant. Alex S. was about the only electronic artist I'd listen to. Then BronyCon happened, and people like Silva Hound and PhillyPu just blew me away. Silva was probably the first electronic artist I really started listening to after BronyCon. He might not be the most pleasant guy, but his music gets me dancing, and that's really what matters to me. dBPony - This guy's freaking adorable. I follow him on Tumblr, and he's hilarious. Well, most of the time. dBPony is one of the few true brony rock artists I've seen, and his songs are usually either plain adorable, heavy and entrancing, or, if you follow him on SoundCloud, hilarious. When I found out he was taking an indefinite break from pony music, I felt like I lost a friend, in a way. Neighsayer - You probably haven't heard of Neighsayer. He's not that well-known. Neighsayer's songs usually consist of looped melodies and drum tracks with some ambient synth thrown in for good measure. Oftentimes, it creates a very calming atmosphere you can't find with any other brony musician. Lately, he's been writing his own music, finally branching out from loops made by others and instead making his own. Neighsayer is a great artist to listen to if you really just want to sit down and think or write a story. Replacer - Replacer's got this amazingly soft voice that he somehow manages to synergize perfectly with the occasionally hectic songs he releases. As far as I can tell, he also seems to be a fan of older music - The Beatles, Bob Dylan, The Beach Boys, influences I can definitely hear in tracks like "Something Better". Whenever I want to chill out, Replacer's the first artist I go to. Category:Blog posts